Veran
Veran, sister of Dezaia, is a fallen Great Fairy who serves as a Hero Unit for Labrynna in ''Hyrule Conquest''. History Rise of Ganon After the Fairies took up residence in the Wind Tribe's ruins, Veran and her sister Dezaia have studied texts that they had left behind pertaining to the Triforce. When word that the Kingdom of Hyrule fell and the Triforce is up for grabs, Veran sets out with an army against the will of Tarm in an attempt to secure the Triforce for herself. There she battles with the Gerudo, Dark Interlopers, and Zora armies in Hylia Marine. Though her forces are succeeding, Veran ends up in a fight with Demise, who rips off two of her arms and eventually incapacitates her. Severely weakening and bleeding to death, Veran is taken prisoner by Princess Zelda and is offered along with other prisoners of war to the Gerudo Warlords. There she is banished into Bellum's Mirror of Twilight in the Arbiter's Grounds along with other Gerudo and Sheikah. The Realm of Twilight Weakened and dying in the cold and harsh landscape, Veran wanders off from the other prisoners into the wilderness to die. There she meets a Dark Dragon by the name of Onox, who senses her magical powers and took an interest. He shelters her from the elements and helps her heal and recover. With Onox at her side, Veran returns to the prisoners and organizes the first Twili Empire with the two other Great Fairies Una and Morsheen. For centuries the Fairies remain in control of the Twili, pulling the strings of each King that they placed on the throne. Eventually their power over the Twili becomes threatened, as King Mizorant banishes them from the Palace of Twilight. As a result the fairies disband the King's armies, murder him, and place Midna on the throne instead of Zant, Mizorant's son. Being denied the throne pushes Zant into rebellion, and soon enough he begins a war against Midna to take the throne. After Una is defeated and taken captive by Zant, Veran teleports to Elmenzhia and invites him and his forces to the church of Uzu, making it clear that his army can't defeat hers there, then returns to Uzu where Morsheen and Onox await. Back at Uzu she asks Morsheen to summon Majora, and ask it to animate the Avatars of its likeness to crush Zant and his army, with the condition that Majora could reap their souls. When Zant arrives at Uzu, Veran has Onox command their armies alongside the spawn and Avatars that Morsheen has summoned against Zant. Despite being backed up by Majora, Veran at the end still loses to Zant, who orders her to bow before the new King. When Veran defies him, Zant slices her kneecap, forcing her to kneel, then tells her of his plan to return to and conquer Hyrule after the Realm of Twilight is his. Intrigued, Veran questions how he will accomplish this. Zant then reveals that his secret associates will travel there soon. Seeing an opportunity, Veran gladly accepts to help Zant overthrow Midna. Veran begins to transform Zant's men into Shadow Messengers using masks of Oorgath. She then provides Zant with one of these masks to use on Midna. Following Zant's victory Veran imprisons Una in Valran and helps Zant prepare his armies to launch an invasion of Hyrule while his associates - now revealed to be Bellum's Parella minions - work to build a new Mirror of Twilight. The Gerudo Wars With the mirrors completed, Veran, Onox, Zant, the Twili and the Parella march into Hyrule. There they are greeted by Princess Sokuuf, a servant of the Parella, who tells them she has installed a mole in the Zora Dominion nearby, while the Parella reveals her plan with Onox: when the Twili and Parella are fighting the Zora defenders, he'll carry a bottle of poison upstream and pour into the Zora River, poisoning the main water source of Hyrule to make further invasions easier for Zant. Veran reminds Zant to recognise when he's being used. Onox's mission proves to be a failure, though - under Domain Prime he was confronted and killed in a duel by Princess Ruto. At this point, Domain Prime comes down collapsing over the Zora and the Twili, while the Parella's River Zora minions have left and abandoned them during the battle. It is revealed that the River Zora have been taking advantage of the Zora being occupied by the battle and by Onox to plant numerous Sols all around the Zora's Domain, and with Onox dead they detonated all of them to destroy their ancient enemies, without concern for their allies. Veran finds Onox's corpse on the Zora River and begins to mourn, disregarding King Zant's orders to retreat, and becomes stranded on Hyrule after the Mirrors are closed. She kills the former Sage Jabun in retaliation, and wanders Hyrule for an unknown amount of time. Second Golden Age After her separation from Zant and his Twili armies, Veran wanders Hyrule for years, eventually ending up in the nation of Labrynna. There she earns the trust of Queen Solado Ambi, helping kickstart an industrial revolution in Labrynna with her knowledge of Fairy and Twili magic, while slowly establishing herself as leader of the Regime as the Queen's most trusted advisor. Category:Labrynna Category:Heroes